In a commercially available thermal ink-jet printer, known as PaintJet.RTM. and available from Hewlett-Packard Company, Palo Alto, Calif., yellow, magenta, and cyan colors are provided by inks containing a specific dye set; yellow, magenta, and cyan colors are provided by inks containing Direct Yellow 86, Direct Red 227, and Acid Blue 9, respectively.
This dye set yields a small color gamut in concentration ranges suitable for the thermal ink-jet pen when jetted onto the special coated paper used in that printer.
It is desirable to provide a dye set that can be used with the special coated paper used in the PaintJet.RTM. printer to provide vivid, true colors and a large color gamut.